Aires Nuevos
by Mary Flourite
Summary: La ceremonia esta apunto de iniciar, los padrinos y madrinas en su lugar, el banquete preparado, el novio espera pacientemente frente el altar pero ¿Y la novia? Dudas momentáneas


**Hola, lo prometido es deuda y ahora trataremos de actualizar más seguido debido a los retrasos anteriores, esta historia esta principalmente dedicada a "SabakuNoSakura" con quien compartimos gusto por el GaaSaku y que le habíamos prometido una historia respecto a esta parejita, ojala te guste y les guste.**

 **(La historia trascurre entre pasado y presente, aun no nos sentimos tan buenas como para dejarlo normal así que el pasado esta en letra cursiva y el presente en normal)**

 **Aires nuevos**

Los golpes en la puerta se producían con más frecuencia y fuerza.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!- gritaba Naruto del otro lado de la habitación con desesperación -Si no te quieres salir al menos ábreme- decía casi en tono de súplica.

Sakura se encontraba encerrada en la habitación, portaba un vestido blanco de novia el cual se mancharía si empezaba a llorar, estaba a minutos de casarse y no con la persona que pensó que se casaría, no era con Sasuke Uchiha, estaba a punto de casarse con Gaara, lo cual en ese momento sonaba ilógico inclusive raro.

-Sakura ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Naruto de una manera más cálida del otro lado de la puerta

Sakura cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí misma, ni ella podía entender que es lo que pasaba, hace unos días estaba bien, es más, hace unas horas estaba hasta emocionada pero algo había pasado los últimos minutos, una pregunta que le causó pánico ¿Estaba en lo correcto al casarse con Gaara? Es decir, toda su vida había estado dispuesta a llegar a ese paso con Sasuke pero él había partido y no tenía día de regreso ¿Se casaba para no sentirse sola?

Naruto se encontraba preocupado por su amiga, podía presentir que es lo que le ocurría en la habitación, desde pequeños supo que el corazón de la peli rosa le pertenecía a Sasuke pero el corazón cambia y su amigo no supo cuidarlo ni mantenerlo, Naruto apreciaba a Sakura pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a ver a Gaara sufrir -Sakura-

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella aguantando el llanto

-Tenemos que salir ahora, la ceremonia empezara- dijo Naruto

-Tengo miedo ¿Y si no estoy haciendo lo correcto?- preguntó sinceramente

Naruto dudo un momento -Sakura ¿por qué te enamoraste de Gaara?-

La pregunta llego como bofetada a la peli rosa, un montón de recuerdos empezaron a llegar de manera descontrolada, momentos que al parecer estaban bloqueados.

 _Dos años atrás..._

 _-¡Sakura! ¿Estás ahí? Es urgente- gritaba Naruto con desesperación_

 _Sakura había tomado el turno nocturno en el hospital y llevaba apenas dormida un par de horas_

 _-¿Qué pasa?- dijo abriendo la puerta con pesadez_

 _-Es Gaara, estábamos entrenado y... ¡por favor, revísalo!- Naruto se veía realmente preocupado y Sakura odiaba verle así._

 _-De acuerdo- respondió la peli rosa con una sonrisa, se colocó su bata y con rapidez llegaron al hospital, mientras Naruto se quedaba con su prometida para que lo calmara ella se dispuso a diagnosticar al pelirrojo el cual estaba sentado en un consultorio._

 _-Hola Gaara ¿qué pasó?- pregunto Sakura amablemente._

 _Gaara se levantó y cortésmente hizo una reverencia -Fue mi culpa, le dije a Naruto que estaba preparado pero no, me ataco y no estaba listo para recibir el golpe, mi brazo duele demasiado-_

 _Sakura no tuvo que ver el brazo por mucho tiempo para saber lo que pasaba -Esta fracturado- dijo tranquilamente - Te recuperaras en unos minutos- Termino por decir para empezar el tratamiento y tal como lo había dicho el brazo de Gaara estuvo completamente curado en diez minutos._

 _-Eres increíble- dijo él sorprendido mientras movía su brazo con normalidad_

 _Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato -Exageras- dijo agitando sus manos rápidamente frente a ella._

 _-Lo digo en serio- Gaara le regalo una tierna sonrisa._

 _Sakura se sentó en su silla y cerró los ojos -Me alegro que estés bien-_

 _Gaara le miro preocupado -¿Estas bien?-_

 _-Tuve una mala semana- contestó la peli rosa_

 _-¿Me permites invitarte a cenar?- preguntó Gaara provocando que Sakura abriera los ojos sorprendida -Yo, bueno, supongo que ahora deberías estar descansado-_

 _Sakura sonrió tiernamente -¿Pasas por mí a las ocho?- Y Gaara accedió._

 _Maravillosa, esa era la palabra que podía describir la noche, Sakura no había dejado de reír, al principio la peli rosa estaba completamente apenada pero al pasar los minutos el ambiente le había dejado relajarse rápidamente._

 _-Entonces ¿Qué tan ocupado estas?- preguntó Sakura con unos tragos ya encima_

 _Gaara volvió a sonreír -Demasiado, pero bueno, tú debes saber de eso ¿No? Ser médico ha de ser complicado-_

 _Sakura dejo salir una risita contagiosa -Bastante, pero soy buena en eso-_

 _-Ya me di cuenta- dijo amablemente el pelirrojo -Yo sería muy afortunado de tener una médico tan buena como tú en la aldea-_

 _-Solo lo dices porque te cure el brazo- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa_

 _-¿Eso crees?-preguntó Gaara -¿Cuántas personas pueden presumir de ser inteligentes, guapas y atractivas?-_

 _Sakura dejó de sonreír, aquellas palabras le habían golpeado, Gaara le había dicho todo aquello que siempre había querido escuchar de una persona y al pelirrojo solo le había bastado una noche para darse cuenta._

-¡Sakura, si no estás dispuesta a salir tienes que decirme ya, Gaara no se merece esto!- gritó Naruto

Sakura trago saliva nuevamente, ella no quería lastimarlo, quería hacer lo correcto

-¿Recuerdas el día de mi boda?- preguntó Naruto -También estaba nervioso- expreso y Sakura se sonrojo, no solo Naruto había tenido un ataque de pánico...

 _Año y medio antes..._

 _Las personas gritaban, estaban contentas, por fin Naruto y Hinata se habían casado, la fiesta era en grande, comida, bebida, y música acompañaban la alegría de todos._

 _-Muchas felicidades- dijo Sakura tomando las manos de Hinata con ternura -Sabia que al final Naruto no sería un idiota y se casaría contigo- Hinata sonrió y abrazo a la peli rosa, ella siempre le había apoyado._

 _-No soy un idiota- dijo Naruto molesto_

 _Sakura empezó a reír y le abrazo fuertemente -Claro que no, eres genial- y Naruto empezó a sonreír_

 _El ambiente aún más animado había hecho pensar a Sakura sobre su incierto futuro, su amigo había logrado casarse antes que ella y no solo eso sino que al parecer ella nunca lo lograría_

 _-Hola Sakura- escucho mientas una persona se sentaba a su lado_

 _-¿Gaara?- dijo sorprendida acomodándose el cabello y el vestido -No sabía que vendrías-_

 _-Tampoco pensé que tendría tiempo pero lo logre, Naruto se ve muy feliz- dijo el pelirrojo viendo con amabilidad a su amigo_

 _-Lo sé- dijo Sakura nostálgica_

 _-Pero tú no te quedas atrás- dijo Gaara -Te ves muy guapa en tu vestido-_

 _Sakura se sonrojo -Lo dices porque siempre me ves con la bata blanca- dijo tímidamente_

 _Gaara se echó a reír -Sakura, algunas veces deberías aceptar los cumplidos que te dan las personas, por ejemplo,_ _los míos son muy sinceros-_

 _Las horas pasaban y las personas empezaron a retirarse de la ceremonia, en algún momento que Sakura y Gaara no podrían tampoco definir se encontraban estos dos besándose y acariciándose en el departamento de la peli rosa, al principio se supone seria el pelirrojo el que llevaría por cortesía a la chica a su departamento, pero una cosa había llevado a la otra y en ese momento estaba sumergidos en un remolino de sensaciones tremendamente cálidas._

 _-Sakura- pronunció Gaara entrando en razón sobre la situación en la que estaban –Creo que…-_

 _El pelirrojo no pudo terminar su frase por que los labios de Sakura le habían aprisionado ferozmente, aquel beso nublo finalmente la cabeza de Gaara permitiendo que los demás acontecimientos pasaran, caricias mucho más atrevidas, besos más exigentes por último la piel tan ardiente como el mismo fuego que suplico el inicio de un acto completamente sensual y apasionado, Sakura estaba entregándose a unos de sus amigos, lo podía sentir dentro de ella, sus movimientos, su ternura y quería sentirse culpable, de verdad quería serle fiel al pasado pero no podía, Gaara no solo tenía su cuerpo sino que poseía últimamente gran parte de su mente y con eso no se podía hacer nada ya._

 _La mañana siguiente Sakura se sonrojó al verse envuelta en los brazos del pelirrojo, un miedo enorme la empezó a invadir ¿Qué pensaría Gaara de lo que había pasado? ¿Se iría indignado? ¿Se molestaría? Las dudas no duraron demasiado porque voz varonil del chico había empezado a sonar._

 _-¿estás bien?- pronuncio sin abrir los ojos._

 _Sakura raspo la garganta –Si- apenas pronuncio apenada_

 _-¿Me golpearas tan fuerte que tendré que ir al hospital?- preguntó el chico por fin abriendo los ojos_

 _Sakura empezó a reír – Estas loco, bueno solo que me digas que quieres iniciar una guerra por esto-_

 _Gaara negó con la cabeza –No será así, pero mentiría si te digo que quiero que esto se quede así, Sakura, sal conmigo, si no funciona seguiremos siendo colegas ¿Qué te parece?-_

 _Sakura achico los ojos y torció la boca en gesto afirmativo – De acuerdo, tendremos citas- contestó_

 _-¿Mañana a las ocho?-_

 _-Si- respondió la peli rosa sin saber en ese momento que esa sería la primera de muchas._

-¡Suficiente!- grito Naruto –Romperé la puerta- dijo y como si hubiera sido la palabra mágica la puerta se abrió apenas dejando ver unos ojos color esmeralda al borde de las lágrimas.

-Debo ser la peor persona del mundo- dijo Sakura abrazando a su amigo

-Eres de las mejores personas que conozco- respondió él abrazándola - ¿Ya tomaste una decisión?- pregunto y sintió las manos de su amiga aferrarse más a él y empezó a pensar lo peor.

 _Seis meses antes…_

 _Sakura se encontraba recolectando plantas medicinales en la aldea de la arena, había descubierto un pasatiempo mientas Gaara se encontraba en juntas o reuniones, el día era tremendamente cálido, el sol estaba en su punto más alto y el cielo se mostraba excepcionalmente azul._

 _-Me gusta verte sonreír- dijo el pelirrojo asustando a Sakura quien le aventó tiernamente una flor como venganza._

 _-Que cruel eres- dijo con un puchero -¿Hace cuánto termino la reunión?- pregunto ella_

 _-Media hora, mira- dijo estirando la mano con una flor completamente nueva para ella, Sakura la tomo en sus manos y pudo ver con claridad el brillo del anillo que estaba en el centro, se cubrió con la mano la boca y volteo a ver al pelirrojo con ojos vidriosos._

 _-Hemos estado saliendo por un año, no quiero que pienses que me estoy apresurando pero… Cada día a tu lado para mí es una nueva oportunidad para ser mejor, tú me haces feliz ¿Te casarías conmigo?-_

 _Sakura se abalanzo a Gaara dando una respuesta afirmativa a la pregunta, los ojos derramaban pequeñas lágrimas de alegría, definitivamente no recordaba haber sido tan feliz como hasta ese día._

-Acepto- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa frente a todos, las personas empezaron a aplaudir y festejar ante la respuesta de su médico más reconocida.

-¡Cállense!-grito Naruto enojado –Falta que lo bese- dijo sin notar el sonrojo de su amiga

-Tranquilo Naruto- dijo Gaara –De eso me encargo yo- termino por decir el pelirrojo acercándose a su ahora ya esposa para besarla tiernamente.

-Te amo- dijo Sakura abrazándole cálidamente

Ante los gratos recuerdos con los que se había topado minutos antes las dudas habían desaparecido, ahora Sakura dejaba de aferrarse a un pasado y futuro incierto, ahora se daba la oportunidad de ser feliz con una persona que realmente la apreciaba, que había cambiado por ella y que le correspondía en sentimientos, no necesitaba nada más, eso era todo lo que ella quería.

 **¿Qué les pareció? Realmente no sabemos cuántas personas son fans de esta pareja, en lo personal pensamos que hubiera tenido demasiado potencial, de hecho las parejas finales apenas interactuaron (exceptuando el ShikaTema) así que nos gustaba aunque el SasuSaku es nuestro favorito, si es la primera vez que nos leen les invitamos a leer nuestras otras historias de Naruto, dejen un comentario para regañarnos o darnos su opinión al respecto.**

 **Un abrazo.**


End file.
